Capitulo 10 Zapatillas de Ballet
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Complemento de la historia de Zapatillas de ballet, dedicado a las chicas que gustan de finales felices y ardientes...


**Zapatillas de Ballet**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

**Capitulo 10 ½ **

**Zapatillas de Ballet Candentes**

-Candy pareces muy experta en la seducción…

- ¿Eso crees?

Candy le colocó la mano en medio de su pecho, donde bajo un dedo hasta el vientre de Albert, este ajusto los dientes al saber que lo estaba provocando y eso no podía ser bien visto en el escenario, pero al menos ella tenía que saber que no era de hule, que la estaba sintiendo y que realmente ella lo estaba excitando.

Este dio un par de pasos atrapándola por su espalda, esta vez no rozó su nariz, sino sus labios sacando la punta de su lengua por detrás de su oído hasta formar un camino por su cuello, logrando que ella agitara su respiración.

Candy hizo una sonrisa lo vio a los ojos y ella tenía obscurecidas sus pupilas, una sonrisa seductora y un pequeño gemido fue suficiente, para que él, la tomará de su cintura posesivo estrechándola con él, ella subió su pierna introduciéndola por su ingle, hasta rozar su miembro con su rodilla, para continuar desdoblando la pierna y subiéndola hasta su hombro.

Albert aprovecho que la tenía en una posición dependiendo de él, con un solo pie en el suelo, para irse frente a ella y unirse a esta rozándose para excitarla como ella lo estaba haciendo, y eso obtuvo todo el resultado deseado, con una rodilla en el piso, sin dejarla bajar su pierna que descansaba en su hombro, la acaricio lentamente moviendo su top de ensayo con su nariz y pasando su boca por su piel hasta llegar a su busto.

Candy estaba decidida a continuar, la pierna que descansaba en su hombro, la alzo un poco más doblando su espalda en señal de… quiero más… mismo que Albert no desaprovecho para continuar seduciéndola, se levantó con ella y su nariz rozaba en medio de sus piernas, Candy excitada dio un giro que Albert desconocía, parecía serpiente enredándose en su cuerpo y con ello sus manos acariciaban todo a su paso quedando el rostro de Candy en la misma posición en la que Albert estaba apenas un minuto antes.

Albert sonrió excitado al verla en el suelo con ambas manos en su cadera, provocando que este apretara los ojos al mismo tiempo que las quijadas de la tensión y el deseo que eso le provocaba.

Con una mano tomo el brazo de Candy elevándola con ambas piernas a su cintura, rozando directamente con la excitación pura de lo que ella había provocado, y Candy ardió en deseos, sin poderlo evitar un gemido de ambos se escuchó ella como un gatito gimiendo en su oído y el correspondiéndole con un ronco sonido en el oído de ella.

- Candy ¿Vas a dejarme así frente a todos en el escenario?

Ella le mostró parte de su cuerpo y lo que este había provocado sin decirle en palabras, sus pezones estaban excitados por completo y la humedad de su cuerpo ya mojaba la cintura de Albert.

- ¿Y tú… me dejarás así a mi?

Albert le tomo los labios con desesperación y camino con ella hasta su habitación, arrancándole las prendas y posándola sobre su cama. Este se quitó la camisa y ella jadeo emocionada, continuo quitándole el top que a su piel se pegaba, se recostó sobre ella y con besos húmedos sus pezones… besaba.

Con delicados movimientos y decidido a demostrarle cuanto le amaba, Albert tomo poco a poco todo lo que el cuerpo de ella le regalaba.

- ¡Albert! ¡Amor!

- ¿Si?

- ¡Más!

Albert sonrió satisfecho, ella definitivamente lo invitaba a seguir y este no se detendría hasta que esa agonía pusiera fin. Y bajando por una línea de besos seductores, llego a bajar sus prendas interiores, ella gemía al sentir que con cada beso más excitada se encontraba. Y Albert se arrodillo y ella se levantó para tomarse de su cuello y besarlo con ansias, las mismas que él estaba provocando con sus caricias.

Candy lo imitó y ambos arrodillados en la cama, dejo que ella lo sedujera como le diera la gana, pero que no dejara de hacerlo, poco a poco y sin recato, le quitaba sus prendas y con besos muy íntimos llego a su miembro decidida a besarlo, Albert apretó los dientes, ante lo que estaba haciendo Candy, por cómo estaba siéndola tan atrevida y decidida con él.

Por más que ella hacía, el sabía que esto ya no era soportable con ansias desesperadas, la giro y ahora su turno retomó, Candy lo había dejado bastante alterado, no podía seguir prolongando toda esta agonía, ante sus ensayos y sus besos, este pronto sucumbía. Decidido a darlo todo se posesiono sobre ella, sin esperar tanto más, ni hacerla suplicar con una estocada decidida Albert la penetraba ansioso, pero todo se detuvo al no poder introducirse por completo y ver las quijadas de Candy ajustadas ante su intromisión.

- ¿Amor, estas bien?

- Si.

En ese instante, en el que Candy pudo haber demostrado ser la mujer más experimentada del mundo, resultó no haber tenido nunca nada, de experiencia en el sexo, con cuidado y amor, Albert, le tomo el rostro a besos y con suaves palabras, a su oído le dijo

- Mi amor, te amo tanto, confía en mí, que por ti daría mi vida.

- Sigue mi cielo, ya estoy bien. Candy beso su quijada y Albert se adapto al cuerpo de ella de nuevo, esta vez con mayor cuidado, y un poco de vuelo para poder entrar y abrazarse a ella, esperando su espacio para acostumbrarse a su cuerpo.

Con besos apasionados, sus bocas entre abiertas y probándose una y otra vez, el movimiento de las caderas de Albert alejándose y acercándose en el vaivén lentamente, para elevar su ritmo a una velocidad más deseada, ansiándose terminar con el suplicio de dos horas de pasión con una fuerza desmedida por fin emanaba al terminar ambos uniendo sus voces en varios te amo…

- Te amo mi amor…

- Te amo Candy.

Candy se quedo abrazada a Albert, este se aferró a ella sin querer soltarla, tener ensayos con Candy sería un poco más agotador pero definitivamente valdría la pena, por primera vez la pasión de bailar se uniría a la pasión que provocaba en él Candy White, eso era algo que lo mantenía con una sonrisa, pues ella ensayaba después de trabajar arduamente tres horas diarias y en el placer de tenerla por primera vez se llevó dos, sin pensar con una sonrisa discreta satisfecho por encontrar a su pareja perfecta.

El ensayo de ese día nunca empezó, el calentamiento si, tal es el caso que dos horas de calentamiento constante y algunas veces las de pasión lograban que ambos tomaran la rienda de la situación, así por fin Albert dominaba el arte de la seducción, pues ahora podía contenerse siempre y cuando le hiciera el amor antes y varias veces.

Así ambos se aseguraban que no lo harían frente a todos, para esto y de algún modo, antes de comenzar en el escenario se prometían escapar y amarse rigurosamente aun en el auto, a escondidas y donde fuera, hasta lograr superar lo que ambos se provocaban cada que se deseaban.

- Si Albert, tal vez tengas razón... soy muy provocadora, pero sabes… solo contigo.


End file.
